


Forget and Forgive

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a very important day for Mikey, but the person that means the most to him, has seemed to forgotten just what today is. Commission for someone on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget and Forgive

 

Mikey and Donnie had been very happy and excited when they found out that it would just be the two of them in the lair for the next two weeks. Mikey was partially upset though, as his birthday fell during those two weeks and he wouldn’t have all his family around, but at least he would have his mate.

April and Casey had gone to spend the two weeks up at the farmhouse and had invited Master Splinter along with them, which Donatello had encouraged, saying that it would be good for his health and he had agreed with his son.  

Raph and Leo had decided that they were going to go on a vacation as well, to South America, for a few days less than Casey, April and their father would be gone for.

So, Mikey and Donnie were left alone in New York in the summer, which would have been a lot of fun if Donnie hadn’t locked himself in his lab to work on something on his computer. The locked doors of the door meant that Mikey couldn’t even sit with him as he did his thing, or talk to him or bring him meals.

All he could do was sit on the couch, eat and play video games as he would usually do when his family were around, and it wasn’t as much fun as it normally was. At this moment, with no chance of anyone of coming in and seeing or disturbing them, they could have sex anywhere in the lair, but no, Donnie wasn’t interested in that and Mikey was confused as to why not. Donnie loves sex! Probably not as much as Mikey, but he was more than happy to go along with a lot of the things that Mikey wanted to try. 

It was six days into their ‘vacation’ and they had only had sex five times, one time each night just before they went to bed or when Miket had dragged Donnie out of the lab because otherwise he would have never had gone to bed otherwise.

Also, tomorrow would be his birthday. He was the last of his brothers to turn twenty, the last to leave his teenage years behind him, although they all knew that he was not going to leave his childish ways behind him and secretly they all didn’t want him to change, especially Donnie, he wanted his mate to stay just the way he was when he fell in love with him. 

Nothing was mentioned about his birthday even with the subtle hints that he had been dropping about the next day and what were on his list of things that he wanted. 

Hi birthday rolled around and he woke up to an empty bed, optimistically thinking that his brother had got up early to make him a birthday breakfast, but instead he found his brother in his lab, tapping away on his laptop. Mikey’s shoulders slumped and he made his way to the kitchen, he wasn’t going to miss out on a big birthday breakfast even if he had to make it himself. After he had made the breakfast, making enough for two to have a feast, he went over to Donnie’s lab. 

“Hey Donnie, you gonna join me for breakfast?”

“I can’t.” He replied, not looking away from his computer and whatever he was doing. 

“What?” Mikey asked, eyes wide and sad. 

“I’m busy Mikey, I’ll have something to eat later, I promise.” Donnie said and continued tapping away at the keys of his computer keyboard. 

“Oh...okay…” Mikey said, and left his brother alone, feeling upset and confused, why was Donnie ignoring him, on his birthday of all days? 

The rest of the day was just the same, after he had his big birthday breakfast all on his own in the kitchen, he had check his shell cell for messages from his family and had one from Leo and Raph and another from April, Casey and his father wishing him a happy birthday and telling him where they had hidden his presents and saying that they were going to call him later to wish him a happy birthday personally. 

He had decided that he wouldn’t open his presents until the end of the day incase his boyfriend had remembered what day it was and had spent the rest of the day watching a few movies, playing his video games and reading comics like he had spent most of their ‘vacation’ doing. 

In Donnie’s lab, the turtle had been stuck on the computer, typing away, only moving away from it when he required something that wasn’t in reachable distance. He moved away from his computer to go and collect something from the far side of his room, and as the calendar was in his eyesight he glanced at it and his eyes widened and the he dropped the object in his hand, making it collided with the floor and smash. 

Donnie carefully walked around the mess of glass making a mental note to clean it up at some point and then pulled his calendar off the wall to get a closer look at what he had wrote on the day that was today. 

“No.” he whispered to himself when he realised what was written there. Mikey’s birthday. “No.” he said a little louder and put the calendar back on the wall. “How could I have forgotten what today was?” he said and then there was a knocking at his door. 

“Donnie? Are you okay, I heard a smashing?” Mikey questioned from the other side. 

“I’m okay, just a little accident.” he said and waited to see if Mikey replied or came into the lab, but instead he heard the sea green turtle’s feet pat away from the door and he sighed and made his way over to his desk. “He must hate me, what do I do?”

 

* * *

“Thanks bro, when are you guys gonna be home?” Mikey asked, curled up at the end of one sofa. “And no longer? Good, okay, yeah, bye Leo.” Mikey said and hung up the phone and threw it on the other side of the couch which is when he noticed that the door to Donnie’s lab was open. He hadn’t even heard or seen the turtle move out of the lab. 

“Donnie?” he called out and got up when he received no response only to be pushed down by a pair of hands. “Donnie?” he repeated and shivered when he felt the other turtle breathe on his neck. 

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” he asked and Donnie sighed against his neck. 

“I’m sorry Mikey…”

“For what?” He asked, not being able to think with Donnie breathing on his neck. 

“I forgot.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m the worst boyfriend.”

“No, you’re not.” Mikey said. “So you forgot, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is.” Donnie said and jumped over the sofa so that he was sat next to Mikey. “And I feel so crap about it, I’ve just been so caught up in my work, you know how I get but I promise you from this moment on you will have my full attention until everyone is home.” 

“Awesome.” Mikey replied and pulled Donnie down for a kiss. “I think I deserve some birthday and make up sex.” The younger turtle grinned when the kiss ended. 

“Okay, let’s go to our room.” Donnie said and tried to move off Mikey but said turtle pulled him back down for another kiss. 

“Here.”

“O-Okay.” Donnie stuttered before gaining back his confidence and started to rub at the bulge in Mikey’s lower plastron. “I don’t have lube.” Donnie moaned, just before Mikey pulled him down for a kiss and when he opened his eyes at the end of the kiss, he saw that Mikey had a tub of lube in his hands. “Where?”

“A good ninja is always prepared.” he winked and popped the top off, coating his finger and bringing it to Donnie’s entrance and Donnie wrapped his hands around both of their erections and stroked them.   

After a few minutes of prepping, Donnie pulled Mikey’s hand away and slowly lowered himself onto Mikey’s cock and moaned. 

“Ahhh.” Donnie moaned as he was slowly filled. “We need to do this more often.” Donnie moaned and his eyes rolled back. “I forgot how big you are.” he said and jumped when Mikey grabbed his erection and gave it a tug. 

“That’s cause you don’t bottom to me enough.”

“You prefer bottoming.” 

“True, but this is awesome.” Mikey churred as Donnie started to move up and down. 

“It is, ahhh, w-we…” Donnie tried to speak but the pleasure was too much when Mikey started to thrust up into him. 

“Gonna finish that sentence bro?” Mikey laughed but it was cut off by his brother kissing him. All that was said after that was just moans, groans and churrs as they both climbed higher and higher and then reached their peaks, crying out each others names. Donnie collapsed onto Mikey’s rapidly rising and falling chest, his erection shrinking and going back into it’s pouch and moaned as he felt Mikey’s do the same, slipping out of him to do so. 

“Dude.” Mikey said and wrapped his arms around Donnie to pull him even closer and nuzzle into the olive green neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mikey and I’m sorry I forgot about your birthday.” 

“It’s okay dude, the make up sex made it all better.” he grinned and kissed his brother looming over him. “So when can you go again?” he asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling at his older brother who laughed. 

“Whenever you can.” 


End file.
